1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to cable connection devices and more particularly, to a cable connector that prohibits the cable from rotation.
2. Description of the Related Art
Regular cable connectors commonly have a clamping or anti-escape structure to secure the inserted cable, preventing disconnection of the inserted able. The clamping or anti-escape structure is an annular design that prohibits the inserted cable from axial displacement, however it cannot prohibits the inserted cable from rotation.